


Don't You Remember

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants that guy to remember what he has established with him, but Teppei acts like nothing had happened between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Remember

**Author's Note:**

> "Don’t You Remember" by Adele
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

Don’t You Remember

            Makoto was at practice when someone mentioned the name that he never wanted to be heard. The name of Seirin’s number 7, Teppei Kiyoshi, Makoto never liked hearing that name not after what had happened that long ago. He was still heartbroken. Makoto looked at his team. The one that had slipped the name being Kazuya Hara, then once he had he quickly shut his mouth seeing that Makoto was getting angry. His bubble gum popped as soon as he shut up. Makoto had to walk away for a moment noticing where his mind was going.

            He walked into the locker room becoming upset. He kept telling himself that there was no reason to be upset. He should’ve known what Teppei was up to. He was playing him for a fool and he knew that Teppei could hide something easily. He spent four years of his life in the relationship and found nothing suspicious. Teppei had betted on him and getting evidence of him being attached to him which gradually happened during the four years. He told him things that he had never told anyone else since he didn’t have close friends. He fell in love with Teppei. He acted as though he had felt nothing, but behind his words it was something kind.

            “I should’ve caught onto that idiot’s plan,” Makoto mentioned beneath his breath to no one in particular.

            Teppei had told him that he didn’t love him a few weeks before the Inter-High where he hurt Teppei’s knee. He was getting emotional at that point where he started to remember the ordeal. It was all too much to handle at that point in time. Teppei had destroyed him in front of the whole student body without the care of his former affections. The memories were starting to come back to him as he stayed in the locker room. The whispers of gossip starting to swarm behind him, the taste of tears wanting to prick his eyes: that he had forced away. He was a wreck by the time he made it to the last lines of what Teppei had to say to him.

            _‘You won’t be good for anyone. You wouldn’t be able to make anyone happy. You’ll be better on your back than anything else. Have a nice day, Makoto. See you at the Inter-High.’_

            He still can’t believe that the Iron Heart was able to say such cruel words, especially someone that he dated for four years. Someone that Makoto actually committed himself to destroy his very essence in one break up. He never thought that it would be Teppei, but it was. He was supposed to be the one to hurt Teppei in a break up not the opposite. He felt himself wanting to burst in anger, but instead he became bitter. He even cried when he met up with Imayoshi who had given him stern warnings, and he had watched everything carefully up to that point. He always wondered if Teppei remembered him and not because of his knee.

            He will always remember Teppei as his first boyfriend, his first love. Makoto put his head against his locker noticing that his eyes are getting wet. He roughly dried them with his left hand. In the end he was reminiscing at the same time as the tears were starting to fall. He let himself be completely vulnerable towards the number 7. Teppei’s hands touching every inch of his body in their second to third year together. Teppei knew how to satisfy his body. Makoto stopped crying and took his frustration on the locker with a kick.

            “I will give him hell in the Inter-High. He’ll regret messing with me. And by that time he better remember me and that damn bet,” Makoto said with venom seeping through his words with hurt.

            He went back out to practice with his team, hiding his turmoil inside. Wanting Teppei to remember what he had done to him. He was hoping that this time Teppei won’t be acting stupid about what had happened as if he had forgotten like last time. And Teppei is always asking him what’s wrong when he knows what it is exactly. That’s what makes him so bitter.

**Author's Note:**

> Love makes people act differently at times. It might even be minor. I feel bad for Makoto in this, but I enjoyed writing this piece. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment or kudo, if that's what you desire.


End file.
